Sweet
by Kuu Ikuya
Summary: "Semoga saja setelah ini aku tidak harus mengunjungi Dr. Hardy untuk cabut gigi," ejekku. Menyunggingkan senyuman pada sosok yang kelihatannya akan memberiku beberapa cakaran... Lagi.    "TRENT BAKA!"    Gaje to the max  . !


Harvest Moon © Natsume

Sweet © Ruise Vein Cort

Don't like please leave without flame―expect flame yang membangun :p  
Bila menemukan (...) atau (See More) tak wajar harap meberitahu.

Itu human eror bukan kesalahan saat di upload, tapi saat di Copas

* * *

Tak ada suara. Hanya rintik hujan yang bermain di luar sana. Membentur rerumputan hijau maupun jalannan berbatu.  
Gadis itu pun hanya diam, memperhatikan bulatan-bulatan kecil yang tercipta pada kaca jendela. Mendesah pelan dan kembali diam.

"Trent, aku pulang saja ya?"

Kunaikkan sebelah alisku. Mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas-berkas yang hampir selesai pada sosoknya. Sosok yang mengenakan baju terusan bergaya gothic-lolita sementara helai rambut pirangnya diikat tinggi dengan pita hitam dan bordiran benang emas di tiap sisinya.

"Di tengah hujan seperti ini?" Ia mengangguk pelan. "Kau yakin?"

Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Menempatkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir bawahnya. Bergumam sebentar lalu berucap dengan suara yang mudah terdengar, "Yakin."

"Tidak boleh," dan aku segera membalas sepatah kata itu. Membuat Claire menggerutu pelan dan kembali menatap siraman air yang tiada akhirnya.

Kini bukan hanya suara rintik hujan, melainkan ketukan berirama mulai mengalun saat sepatu fentofel Claire membentur lantai kayu. Membuat sebuah nada tanpa lirik yang cukup indah.

"...lakukan sesuatu."

"Lakukan apa?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan lagi. Memasukkan berkas terakhir ke dalam map dan menyimpannya. Mengakhiri pekerjaan untuk besok dan lusa. Dengan kata lain dua hari bebas dari pekerjaan.

"Apapun," pintanya lagi. Berusaha berucap sedatar mungkin dan menghindari nada khas yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia tengah merengek.

"Ucapkan dengan pasti, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Claire mendecak pelan. Memutar tubuhnya agar tidak membelakangiku sementara rok berwarna hitam dengan renda berpita miliknya sedikit berkibar. Membuatku melihat jelas wajah merengut yang hanya ada untukku seorang―maaf Jack, kelihatannya topeng imotou-mu ini hanya hancur di hadapanku.

"Terserah. Selama aku tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk melihat ke luar jendela saja," jawabnya. Melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Sebuah pemandangan yang baru kudapatkan setelah beberapa cakaran maupun bentakkan di Gereja beberapa hari yang lalu.

Entah sadar atau tidak. Aku mulai terkekeh geli, mengingat bagaimana seorang Claire yang terkenal mandiri dan dewasa bertingkah selayaknya anak kecil. Menggerutu kesal akan sifat dinginku maupun keinginannya agar aku memperhatikannya saat ia datang berkunjung. Sesuatu yang tak pernah diketahui oleh orang lain.

Sosok yang tersembunyi di balik topeng baja bernama 'kesabaran'.

"Kenapa malah tertawa..." pada akhirnya ia gagal untuk tidak merengek. Menarik.

"Kenapa?" Sudut bibirku naik beberapa mili. Bergetar menahan tawa yang ingin bebas melihat pemandangan di depanku. "Karena kau terlihat manis dengan tingkah seperti ini. Jauh lebih baik dibandingkan seseorang yang datang dan pergi ke ruangan ini setiap beberapa bulan sekali sambil membawa bunga."

Rona merah bermain di wajahnya. Kembali memberi sentuhan manis pada diri yang sudah terlalu... Manis. Mungkin bila Claire adalah makanan, mungkin aku akan kelebihan kadar glukosa dalam darah.

"Ja-jahat!" ia membentakku. Bukan bentakkan kesal, tapi bentakkan salah tingkah yang cukup lucu saat didengar.

Lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa keras. Seiring dengan tawaku yang terus membahana, wajah cantik Claire semakin hangus dengan warna merah.

"IKH! Padahal aku memintamu untuk melakukan sesuatu," decaknya sebal. Kembali membelakangiku dan menyembunyikan wajah merengutnya. Sesuatu yang sangat kusayangkan.

Aku berhenti tertawa. Melangkah pelan menuju dirinya yang masih salah tingkah dan melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada tubuh mungilnya.

"T-Trent?" ia berjengit. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapanku walau hasilnya adalah nihil.

"Kau kan memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu agar kau tidak bosan melihat hujan," bisikku menghentikan rontaanya. Tersenyum sebentar dan kembali berbicara. "Sekarang, boleh aku meminta sebuah bayaran?"

"E-Hmph!"

Tak ada suara yang terdengar sebagai sebuah penolakan. Hanya rasa manis yang tersisa. Rasa manis yang melebihi teh kesukaan detektif bernama L Lawliet. Rasa yang kudapatkan dari bibir mungil milik gadis yang kusukai.

Claire... Milikku.

"Semoga saja setelah ini aku tidak harus mengunjungi Dr. Hardy untuk cabut gigi," ejekku. Menyunggingkan senyuman pada sosok yang kelihatannya akan memberiku beberapa cakaran... Lagi.

"TRENT BAKA!"

* * *

Owari =.=

* * *

Gaje kan?

Iya gaje banget sumpah.

Rui buat ini dalam keadaan sadar dan nggak sadar.

Serius, Rui nggak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Rui menulis fic konyol seperti ini

Plus... Doc kamu kenapa jadi OOC gini?

Hueng...

Semua salah Doc yang di dunia asli! (Dijitak)

Huehehe, sama seperti Wasurenagusa, ini hasil dari kegajean Rui di dunia nyata.

Walau hampir 90% khayalan semata...

* * *

Silahklan flamenya...


End file.
